


forever and ever

by lazyphannie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyphannie/pseuds/lazyphannie
Summary: Phil was hard
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	forever and ever

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle i am still learning  
> if you want to pop on over to my tumblr [alazyphannie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alazyphannie) i have a feeling I'll be doing more shit on there

Phil was hard.

Dan wasn’t really thinking about much else except for this small little insignificant detail about what they were doing right now. The way he could feel it against his skin. Both of them naked and pushed together. So yeah, Phil was hard, and Dan was thinking about it. And maybe it wasn’t insignificant. And maybe he really should be thinking about it. Or doing something about it.

He kind of was. Humping was surely classified as doing something about it. Something Phil was clearly enjoying if the jumpy pants escaping from his mouth were any indication. And the way his fingers gripped tighter at Dan’s sides, fingernails digging into the skin leaving little marks in their wake. 

Dan whimpered as Phil canted his hips up into Dan’s harder. The movement slow and planned and making him feel all the right things. It was intoxicating.

They kept moving like this. Dan on top, arms caged over Phil’s head with his fingers gripping the bedsheets, and Phil’s body moving beneath him. Mouths together messily. 

Dan was hard too. Had been since Phil smiled at him, tongue poking out and eyes all squinty like. 

He found it incredibly hard to not get hard whenever Phil did literally anything, and so far it hadn’t been an issue. Maybe it’d become one someday, but they were both young and horny and in love and god, Dan was so hard. 

Phil’s mouth moved down to Dan’s neck, and Dan had to bite his lip to stop the incredibly embarrassing sound he wanted to make escaping. Phil was sucking and grinding and rubbing and Dan was nearly crying at how good it all felt and they weren’t even doing much. 

“You okay,” Phil whispered into his skin. His breaths over the wet marks he’d just left making Dan shiver even more. 

He unclenched his teeth from his lip and managed back a “God yes.” Peering down at Phil’s face in front of him. He was sweating, mouth still open, eyes happy, with his fringe covering most of his right eye. He looked ethereal. Dan wasn’t sure he deserved it.

Phil smiled. “Good. Because I really wanna make you come now.” 

There was a pause. Dan had worked his teeth further into his lip at the sentiment and he felt dizzy with his feelings for this boy, before Phil managed to flip them both over and continued attacking Dan’s neck like it was his next victim. Fucking weirdo. 

Dan nearly laughed at that. He probably would have if Phil had stopped his ministrations for even a second. But he didn’t and so Dan didn't.

Phil’s leg worked itself between Dan’s and pushed his thigh up in a way that meant Dan could easily grind down against, rocking back and forth with even more conviction. He could feel his hair plastering itself to his face from the sweat, and his chest go redder, and his body tremble just slightly as he got faster. And Dan’s mouth wasn’t letting him block anymore sounds cause now he was really letting go. 

Eyes closed tightly and fingers tugging his own hair he pushed his dick repeated into Phil’s leg, letting the sensations take control of his body. 

Phil was still kissing him, his hands squeezing at Dan’s side, encouraging him to keep going. Never stop. And Dan felt one of his hands briefly leave his torso to stroke away the tear that ran under Dan’s eye. 

He was close now. That was certain. His gut filled with pressure that kept him pulsing and pushing down on Phil. His dick leaking precum that only made his movements smoother. He could feel the pressure building. Slowly but getting faster and he was so close. So fucking close. 

Phil pushed down with more conviction and Dan was gone. His head empty. All of his everything spilling out of him via his dick. Waves after waves of it hit him, making him cry out before he couldn’t cry anymore. Only choking out stunts of air. Phil was right there. Hands still wrapped around his waist. Mouth moving back to his own, swallowing the pleads. 

It felt like ages before he could breathe again. Phil was right there though. Holding him and kissing him. His mouth hot and wanting. His dick doing the same. Dan’s orgasmic bliss was still there, calming his body whilst his heart thudded in his ear, but Phil was also right there. And Dan wanted to keep this going. 

He pushed Phil down until he was lying on his back, and straddled his waist. Dan’s fingers twisted their way up to Phil’s nipples, tugging and pulling until he heard Phil whine. God, that sound. 

He kept going. Kissing him and playing with his nipples, and rocking his body down so his bum was flush to Phil’s insistent erection. He felt it slide against his checks. Pushing up between them slightly before it pulled away again and was then brought back. Phil was really trying now. His hips kept jumping up, grinding and working to get himself off as quickly as possible, it felt like. He was still panting. Beautiful and panting and wanting anything. And Dan wanted to give him that. He pulled away from his lips, ignoring the small whine of frustration Phil gave before moving downwards, towards Phil’s crotch. He kissed and licked a path down Phil’s torso, sucking a mark onto his chest, right next to the one he’d left last night. He moved his mouth back to Phil's nipples, lavishing the left one in attention first. Biting around the bud. Letting the sensation work Phil up until he was nearly boiling over. He moved to the right one, giving it the same treatment before continuing his path down. Phil groaned when he realised what was going on. 

“Dan,” he said. Dan didn't stop. “Dan.” he tugged at Dan’s hair this time, forcing him to make eye contact. “You don’t have to.”

Dan snorted. “I want to, you buffoon.” 

Phil loosened his grip on his hair, and Dan moved his mouth to nibble at his hip. He pulled his head up again, locking onto Phil’s eyes. “I wanna make you come now,” he said, before he took Phil into his mouth. 

This, he had found, was one of his favourite things. The sounds Phil made. The way he clung onto Dan’s head like he’d die if he let go. The weight of Phil’s cock in his mouth. How good he felt knowing that he was actually doing this well enough that Phil came in a matter of minutes.

He could hear Phil above him panting, and whimpering as Dan sucked tighter at his head before moving down him. He struggled to get Phil all in his mouth so he was just sucking and licking at the top of him before wiggling his hand free to wrap around the bottom of Phil. he wanked quickly, trying to work Phil there as fast as possible. Almost like he was racing against something. He wasn’t. This wasn't like back at Phil’s family home where they had to stay quiet and do things quickly to ensure no interruptions. This was Phil’s flat, where they had all the time in the world. But he was impatient and they’d been at this for so long already, and he couldn’t wait to watch Phil come apart.

Phil was shaking now. Dan could feel it through his stomach, and where his fingers were tugging at Dan’s hair. He knew the signs of Phil’s impending orgasm. The way he pleaded for Dan. And the way he said his name. Gasping and tugging, and Dan kept going. His hips had begun to rock up into Dan’s mouth, making Dan suck tighter, before he used both his hands to hold Phil’s hips, and relaxed his throat. He lowered his head further down Phil’s shaft. Trying to ignore the sensation that made his eyes water. He kept going until he could feel him. Stuffed in there. He swallowed once, twice, before pulling up slowly again. 

Phil was hard. He was hard, and now he was coming. Dan’s mouth was still wrapped around him, taking everything he gave him. And Dan felt like he’d won the lottery. 

Phil collapsed, and Dan pulled himself off him and crawled up the bed to join him. Kissing his cheek, and lip, and eyebrow, and Phil smiled gratefully. 

“Thank you,” he whispered against Dan’s mouth, before an, “I love you.”

“I love you,” he whispered back before they cuddled up together. Wrapping limbs around other limbs. Dan noted that he was still covered in his own cum, and the bedding would need washing, and they were both sweaty and gross before jotting it down as something to do later. Right now they would both nap like this. 

Together, and forever and ever if possible.


End file.
